Just missed the train
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: Deidara is being hunted by the police because of some crime he didn't even commit. The blonde was 'said' to kill someone which isn't true. Sasori saves and helps him but how far can Sasori help him? SASODEI. Song-fic.


**Well, I never thought that I can write/ type this one. Because I assure you, I am very depressed. But thanks to Edward… Edward Elric, I made it through and well, wrote a new story. I was watching FMA:B when I was typing this so, here it is.**

Any text that is in the form of _Italic_ and **Bold** at the same time are the lyrics from Kelly Clarkson's song, "Just missed the train."

Any text that is ONLY in the form of _Italic_ are flashbacks.

**If there are any wrong grammars and misspelled words, then blame Edward. Thank you very much:) and Well, I may not be as good as the authors there but this story is really really great. I may have to tell you to get a bucket and a towel because this fic is going to make you cry. (I think) It's genre is in Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Drama, (maybe Crime) and whatever:P Don't say I didn't warn you. This has a bad ending.**

**The lyrics aren't mine, obviously and the characters either. What does it look like? It's a song-fic in Fanfiction(dot)net. So, beat it.**

* * *

_**Just missed the train**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Roll over baby**_

_**The time has come**_

_**To make a little bit more room**_

"Danna… Danna… Hey, Danna…" Deidara shook the red head's arm.

"Mmm…?" He mumbled.

"Let go of my waist,un." The blonde said as he tried to escape his possessive boyfriend's grasp.

"…Why?" The red head groaned.

"It's time,un."

_**I've hung around you**_

_**It's getting tough**_

_**I think I'm gonna break down soon**_

Sasori finally released the blonde's waist in defeat from his cute pout. Deidara stood up and headed to the kitchen after putting on his clothes. He prepared the pot and the needed ingredients for their breakfast.

As he cut the vegetables, small drops of tears fell from his eyes.

"What's wrong, Dei?" The red head asked worriedly, putting on his own clothes.

Deidara wiped his tears. "N-nothing,un. I just remembered something…"

_**And I remember**_

_**Crying in the park**_

_**It was getting dark suddenly**_

_**I looked up**_

_**You were my sky**_

_The blonde softly cried to himself. His life was getting more and more difficult each day since the police started hunting for him. He didn't know the reason why he was being hunted; like they just want to hunt him for some reason that they wanted to._

_He cried and cried until it suddenly got dark. He tilted his head slowly; not knowing that it got dark because of a red head that blocked the moonlight._

_**So go on**_

_**And sleep darling**_

_**Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?**_

_**It's cool, baby**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway**_

_**Well, I'm so sorry**_

_**Got to the station a little too late**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**We just missed the train**_

"You're such a baby, Dei. You shouldn't be crying for such stupid reasons." Sasori kissed the blonde's forehead.

"It's not a stupid reason, Danna. If I didn't cry that night then I wouldn't have met you,un."

"Yeah…Yeah…"

"Danna, did you ever regretted that you ever met me,un?" Deidara suddenly asked.

"Of course not, Dei. You know that I love you so much."

"Are you sure,un?"

"Yes. And stop thinking about such things; you're making me nervous."

"Un."

_**Be quiet, angel**_

_**Don't make a sound**_

_**Save it for a rainy day**_

"Deidara! Deidara! Deidara! Snap out of your thoughts! You're burning our breakfast!" Sasori cried.

"Shit! Shit!" The blonde panicked. He swiftly threw a basin of water at what he was cooking.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry,un! I'll start over again." Deidara threw all the burnt food at the trash can.

'I thought I saw something out there. That thing was telling me something… but I can't understand what…' The blonde thought.

_**Oh can't you see me?**_

_**I'm such a mess**_

_**Trying hard to find my way**_

"Danna… Are you sure that you'll come with me? You'll get hurt if –"

"You still don't understand, do you, Dei?" Sasori stood up from his seat. "I love you. I'll protect you with all my life. I don't care if I die. And as long as you're breathing, I'm happy." He kissed the blonde passionately.

"I love you, too, Danna. It's just that I kept thinking about you and what you really are feeling right now,un. If you were like those other people, they immediately tell the police if they find me. So-"

"Deidara, you need to rest. You're stressing yourself…"

"No… I'm fine, Danna."

_**Do you remember?**_

_**Wasting all our time**_

_**We were feeling fine**_

_**Though we couldn't walk the line**_

_**We were alright**_

"_Come on, Dei! Let's take a rest here for a while!" The red head said as he led the way._

"_But what is this place,un?" Deidara asked as he looked around the house._

"_This is where I used to live when I was young."_

"_Oh… so… Uhmmm…" The blonde stared at the other's hazel orbs and hazel eyes stared at blue orbs. They felt each other's warm breath each second._

_Just a little bit closer, their lips would've met. And it did. They both cooperated; so it's meant to be called __**their**__ kiss. Suddenly, Sasori asked for entrance and the blonde gave him what he asked for. Their tongues fought over dominance. But it was clearly obvious that the red head would win._

_His hand slowly traveled inside the blonde's shirt, earning sweet moans from him. He tried to pull him out of his clothes but Deidara pulled away. "I-I'm sorry, Danna… Not yet…"_

"_It's alright… I know that I already crossed the line."_

"_I'm sorry. Maybe not now… But someday…"_

_**So go on**_

_**And sleep darling**_

_**Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?**_

_**It's cool, baby**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway**_

_**Well, I'm so sorry**_

_**Got to the station a little too late**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**We just miss the train**_

"Danna, why don't you just stop and protect yourself,un?" The blonde asked, running as fast as he could.

"Damn it, Dei! How many times do I have to tell you?! We're on this together! I'll protect you!" Sasori shouted.

"I don't want you to get hurt,un! So please, just…! Just forget about me and –"

"And what?! Leave you to be arrested and die for a crime that you didn't even commit?! Sorry, Dei. But it'll never happen!"

"But, Danna, I – "

"I called the train station this morning and I booked for two. Come on!" The red head reached for Deidara's hand and dragged him to go faster.

_**Oh why'd that train just passed us by?**_

_**Didn't anyone think we were stuck at the light?**_

_**Oh we could have made it on time, yeah**_

Blue and hazel eyes widened. They stared at the passing train; despair and sorrow filled their eyes.

"Damn it!" Sasori punched the light post. "At this rate… We – "

"Just run, Danna! I'm going to be fine!" The blonde screamed.

"Both of you! Raise your hands in the air!" The policemen pointed their guns at both of them.

People and passengers gasped as they stare at the teens; like thieves caught from the middle of the night.

"Danna! Just run,un!" Deidara insisted, raising his hands.

"We're going to run together, Dei!"

"No! If –"

"I said, put your hands in the air!" The policeman ordered.

Sasori slowly raised his hands. Regret covered his whole face.

_**So sleep darling**_

_**Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?**_

_**It's cool, baby**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway**_

_**Well, I'm so sorry**_

_**Got to the station a little too late**_

"Run while you still can, Danna!" Deidara cried.

"Like I've said, I wouldn't lea-"

"Silence!" The policeman said, giving signals to the other policemen to put hand cuffs on the tears.

"I give up!" The blonde screamed, tears falling down from his eyes. "I'll be sentenced to death, right,un?!"

"What are you talking about?! You – "

"Of course. Every criminal has a corresponding punishment!"

"Then please, let Sasori no Danna free and I'll be willing to let you kill me here and now!"

"WHAT?!" The red head's eyes widened with anger. He tried to breakthrough the policemen that were holding him back but he didn't succeed.

"Deidara, NO!" Sasori screamed.

_**So sleep darling**_

_**Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?**_

_**It's cool, baby**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway**_

_**Well, I'm so sorry**_

_**Got to the station a little too late**_

_**Such a shame**_

"Danna, I swear that you'll have sweet dreams after this,un. So, I'd like to tell you that I love you so much that I don't want you to suffer." Deidara turned to the policeman. "Please let Danna free after this. I assure you that he didn't do anything. I-I'm the one who killed that person… not him… He's just my hostage… So…"

"Very well…" The policeman prepared his gun.

"No! Deidara! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP Y-"

"I'm sorry, Danna. It's my fault why we missed the train. We could've done so much more,un. But… this is it." The blonde smiled at Sasori. "I love y-"

~**BANG**~

The sound of the shut of the gun rang at the red head's ears. "N-no…" His voice was like a whisper… his voice just won't come out. "D-d-d-ei-" The policemen release him; he fell on his knees, tears falling down with him.

Sasori desperately crawled to the blonde's body. He quickly hugged his blood-covered lover. "It's not your fault… It's not your fault…" He kissed Deidara's cold and lifeless lips. But there wasn't any response. The blonde was dead. He didn't even get to save him in time.

"W-why did you kill the kid?" One of the policemen asked.

"He asked for it, didn't he? And besides, we were ordered to kill him if resists." The policeman said nonchalantly.

"B-but he didn't –"

"Are you disobeying orders?"

"N-no, Sir." He shook his head.

"I love you, too, Dei. That's why I…" He quickly stood up and grabbed one of the policeman's guns. The red head pointed it at himself. But… he just broke down, his hands and knees were trembling as he gazes at the tip of the gun.

"I-I'll live for you, Dei…" He dropped the gun.

"We're terribly sorry if you saw such a thing at a young age. But it's just that this boy killed the ambassador's son and he has to pay for the price, It's – "

"He didn't kill the ambassador's son. It wasn't him. And I'm 18."

The policeman smiled at him. "Nice try, kid. But it isn't going to change anything."

"But – "

"Are you booked to leave to today? The train for 3:15 schedule is about to leave."

"3:15?"

_**We just missed the train…**_

New hot tears fell from Sasori's hazel eyes. "Dei… we just missed the train…" He hugged the blonde's body tightly. "We **just** missed out train. We came too early and I booked at the wrong time…" He stared at the passing train in front of him.

"Let me accompany you – "

"It wasn't him… He doesn't deserve to die like this. I – I was there when the murder happened. The ambassador's blonde niece was the one who killed his son; she just used Deidara's name."

"What?! That's impossible! At the court meeting, there wasn't any wit-"

"Do you know the reason why I wasn't there?! I have to protect him! He needs someone to protect him!"

"Hey, what's that boy saying?" Another police came by and asked.

"N-nothing. Just help me with this."

* * *

"_Danna, Please… Just forget about me and get your happy life back,un." The blonde pleaded._

"_Dei… Dei… Dei… I can't leave you behind just because you tell me to…" Sasori caressed the blonde's face._

"_D-Danna, please…!" Deidara touched his boyfriend's warm hand._

"_Are we going through with this again, Dei?!"_

"_No,un. It's just that – "_

"_Just what, Dei?!" He shouted._

_The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. "Just that… I wanted you to be safe, okay? I want you to get your life back… Back before you even met me,un."_

"_What the hell are you saying, Dei?" The red head pressed his lips on the blonde's. Deidara responded and kissed back._

"_I'm telling you, Danna… If I die, I want you to continue your regular life and forget about me,un. I want you to love again…" Deidara slowly helped his boyfriend undo his clothes._

"_You're not going to die tomorrow, Dei. Please don't think about dying anymore, okay?" The red head kissed his blonde passionately._

"_I love you, Danna. And please take care of me tonight,un."_

"_I love you, too, Dei." He kissed the blonde again and helped him undo his own clothes._

* * *

"I'm sorry if I couldn't save you, Dei. It was my fault. I called the train station to book us at a wrong time. We should've escaped from them then maybe… Maybe we can live our lives together and happily…" Sasori stared at the blonde's pale skin.

"I'm really really sorry…" He dropped a rose and left the blonde's coffin.

"Have a nice dream…" The red head glanced at his lover's coffin but turned away immediately. He clenched his fist and promised, "I'm going to see tomorrow, next month, next year, and forever for you… I'm going to see you later…"

* * *

**For those who know my other stories, "Remember Me Always" and "Love Tree", this fic is like the combination of those fics. Because I don't know, It has the same characters? So please get ready:)**


End file.
